


Show me you’re shameless

by mitaharukai



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: Between the summer heat and Ritsu playing drums, Mio can't help but let her mind wander back to her most dark and heated dreams and desires, craving nothing more than to succumb to them in reality
Relationships: Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu
Kudos: 21





	Show me you’re shameless

**Show me you’re shameless**

The summer heat hits so hard that makes impossible to be able to study, not even with the air conditioner on and on top of that, instead of be sat by your side doing homework and studying like she should, Ritsu is thrown all over her bed, fanning herself with one of your school books and whining at how hot it is.

Even though her laziness and lack of study gets on your nerves, especially because you know she’ll came crying for help at the last minute, you can also understand her, it’s way too hot to even think properly without feeling your brain melting in the process.

You sigh and close your eyes, pulling your head backwards, resting it against her bed as some light air blows over your face. Suddenly, the air stops and you feel a shadow over you, scaring you as you open your eyes again to see Ritsu’s face right above yours.

\- Boooo – she says grinning, scaring you enough to hit her on the head – Ouch, that hurts Mio-chuaaaan.

\- It’s your fault for scaring me, idiot – you say bothered by her fright but also slightly embarrassed for having her face so close to yours.

Suddenly, there’s a jolt on the bed and you look just in time to see Ritsu standing beside it, grinning nervously.

\- Ne Mio, I’ve been learning a new song with the drums, wanna listen to it? – she asks you nervously, kind of shyly while tilting her head, forgetting for a moment of how she was complaining merely seconds ago about how hot it is.

You shrug your shoulders while nodding, curious about the new song she wants you to listen to.

As you see her walking over her drum set, you find yourself staring at her back. You get lost in the way her tank top is too loose on her slender figure, letting you discern her sport bra and part of her ribs appearing by her wide sleeves; how her back even though it looks small, seems really strong or how toned are her arms from playing drums; her slender neck and those little hairs standing out of it…

You keep staring at her walking figure until she sits down and takes with delicacy but confidence her drumsticks, looking at you with a dazzling grin that triggers something inside of you, making you blush unknowingly. She smirks wider at your present blush and start playing the song. And even though it’s a new song, you know it all too well because it’s one of your favorites.

Ritsu’s playing is strong, just like always but it’s something you have grow used to and come to like so you let yourself drift in her rushed rhythm, hearing it now as a distant sound in the background as you focus on the way her arms motion while hitting the drums.

You can only concentrate on the way her hair moves wildly with every hit; the drops of sweat running down her neck until they disappear passed her collarbone, getting hid behind her shirt, a shirt which sways making you discover new patches of skin that make you bite your lip hard with desire and your mouth go dry, remembering vividly the dreams about Ritsu you’ve been having lately, forbidden dreams and thoughts about your best friend.

In said dreams, you’re completely different from how you’re usually. There’s not an ounce of your usual shyness, no, you’re quite the opposite: completely bold and shameless, something that contrasts with the real or normal you, if only you could be more like that…

Every time you close your eyes, you find yourself in different rooms of both of your houses but at the end, it’s always the same scenery: Ritsu is with her back facing you, which you take advantage of it to stealthily get closer to her, cornering her against the wall or the door.

Your body presses hers deliciously and you feel your bodies melting together. The little hairs of her nape stand on end with the closeness of your breathing hitting it as soft gasps escape from her lips, turning you on even more.

Your mouth gets dangerously close to her neck, attacking it, biting and licking it on your way up to her earlobe to suck it. You hear Ritsu murmuring something incoherent as your lips get attached to her skin, tasting it and soon she breaks in moans as your hands venture under her shirt, wandering over her sides before they get placed over her breasts, which have the perfect size for your hands to squeeze and massage them. You pinch her nipples as she keeps moaning your name out loud, pulling her head backwards, giving you a better access to bite her neck and proclaim her as yours.

You turn her around to see her with her disheveled hair and half-lidded eyes while she pants hard in a state of pure ecstasy, not knowing what else awaits for her. The sight of pure driven pleasure makes you smirk and you let your thumb graze over her bottom lip, pulling it slightly down before introducing it in your mouth for her to lick it as your free hand softly grips and pins her wrist against the wall and you kiss her roughly in desire.

As you pull apart, you observe little drops of sweat running down her marked neck which oblige you to abandon her mouth only for them to die in your tongue as you lick them. You smirk as she blushes and averts her eyes at your hungry gaze and you bury yourself into her body, sinking in her sweaty scent that drives you completely crazy.

As your mouth and teeth sink more into the taste of her skin, her mouth tries its luck in yours, writing her sins on your skin to not be erased.

Soon clothes are discarded and both pairs of hands roam freely with no obstacles over each other bodies, exploring them while learning every fold, every freckle, every scar on them by heart.

The room gets filled with your moans and names being pronounced loudly in ecstasy as the sound of your touches and pumps accompany them in this heated composition. And as the temperature keeps rising up, the deliberated soft caresses are soon forgotten and replaced by angry scratches…

You’re so lost daydreaming about those heated dreams that you don’t realize Ritsu has already ended playing the song and is asking you how it was, calling your name over and over again, until her hand starts to wave almost on your face making you squeal at the sudden movement and her proximity. You blush really hard and hit Ritsu on the head for the second time of the day.

Ritsu pouts at the hit but it doesn’t stop her from getting closer to you, asking you again how it was. She’s so close… you can feel her breath hitting your face as she grins excitedly waiting for your answer.

Nervous by her proximity, you make the mistake of averting your eyes, only to land your eyes at the sight of her sport bra and a little hint of her breasts and soon, your face starts to heat up and your body boils up at the sight, making you feel strange things on the bottom of your stomach, somehow making you remember those hot dreams and what you did to her in them again.

Her naked body pressed and moving against yours as if you two were one. Her hoarse voice moaning and yelling your name with every touch and pump. The marks written on your bodies that claims her as yours and you as hers. The shameless of your actions but the pleasure out of them…

And the reminder of those hot dreams and lustful desires push you to act by impulse, grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her towards you, crashing your lips in a hungry kiss, taking your breath away with the ferocity of it.

You’re so pleased with it, with the taste of her mouth for real that you don’t care about the consequences of it or to be forgiven for your “sins” but that quickly changes when you pull apart to catch your breath and see Ritsu slightly shocked but then again, she grins widely and mischievously, indicating everything is okay, making you blush as hard as a tomato as you breathe properly again.

\- So I was that good uh – she says winking playfully at you.

You’re about to yell at her and hit her for the third time of the day, already rising your arm when she softly grabs your wrist and pulls you closer to her to steal you a kiss, smiling shyly at you and leaves you wanting, craving, for nothing more than for Ritsu to be shameless for real.

She giggles, teasing you with another kiss before standing up to go for some ice-cream to cool down and an ice-cream never sounded such a good idea as it does right now to cool down and prevent you from chasing her and push her against the wall or any other surface you find to make your dreams and more hardest and heated desires come true.


End file.
